


Inchoate

by orphan_account



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: M/M, No direct setting of time within the canon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Put it down to exhaustion.The bourbon.He’s right next to you.What have you got to lose?"





	Inchoate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Savageseraph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/gifts).



**Inchoate**

_adjective_

**1.** just begun and so not fully formed or developed; rudimentary.

* * *

It had been a long drive, and Tomas still didn’t know where they were going.

 _Trust me._ Marcus had said.

He had so far and nothing had gone wrong for them, but he was growing impatient, restless. He did not like the fact he couldn’t control their journey. That he had no idea what was next. He needed a pattern, a system.

There was only one bed in their hotel room, and as he sank down into it, Marcus on his side, he felt nothing but the urge to roll over and kiss him. Tomas wasn’t stupid, he could recognize desire in a person's eyes. The quick glances they threw at each other. Hands lightly resting on each others body. Words with deeper meanings.

They were water flooding down, a dam about to burst.

For someone who felt an overwhelming need to be in control, Marcus made him want to lose that very much.

He pushed the notion of doing anything out of his head. _You are being ridiculous._

He was almost on the brink of sleep, almost away from his thoughts. A darkness crept around the edges of his vision, the noise of the road outside muffled.

 _He’d forgive you._ The thoughts in his head were still as loud as ever.

_Put it down to exhaustion._

_The bourbon._

_He’s right next to you._

_What have you got to lose?_

Tomas’ eyes snapped open.

Maybe, it was the consistent lack of sleep, the overtiredness causing him to make terrible choices, but he felt brave. Reckless.

He rolled over onto his side. The shift attracted Marcus’ attention who looked at him questioningly. Tomas surged forward, and kissed Marcus. Hesitantly, gently. After a pause, a minute of confusion Marcus kissed him back.

They had been building _something_ for months. They both knew this was the breaking point.

Complete sensory overload.

Marcus’ hands cupped the sides of Tomas’ head, fingers, slipping down to the back of his neck, and Tomas could not believe how good it felt.

He took hold of Marcus’ hips and pulled causing a low growl to escape from the other man. He tugged at Tomas’ lower lip with his teeth.

Tomas felt every movement of Marcus’ hands as they slid down his body, moving up under his shirt, nails dragged against his bare torso.

His impatience only grew at the feeling of Marcus’ touch. He is tired of waiting, of quick glances and soft touches. He needed the release.

He pulled the shirt over his head himself, threw it off the bed, expelling it from his thoughts.

Marcus’ lips pressed hollow beneath his jaw, sucking and biting at his neck. Tomas’ breath came out in a stuttering in a gasp as he threw his head back from the pure sensation. He felt Marcus smile against his neck, before pressing a kiss to the exact same spot. He was rock hard, every sensation that washed over him going straight to his cock.

He let his body relax back. He raised his hand up to the bulge in Tomas’ trousers, and traced the outline of his dick beneath the fabric, pulling his nails across it. Tomas arched into his touch and bit the inside of his mouth hard enough to bleed. He didn't make a sound, couldn’t make a sound.

“Okay?” Marcus questioned.

Vibrations ran through Tomas’ body at the sound of his voice, so close, rough, lustful. “Yes.”

He nodded, unbuttoned Tomas’ trousers, pulling down the fabric separating his mouth and Tomas’ cock. Marcus held the base of him with one hand and cupped his balls with the other, and his lips dragged across the head of Tomas’ cock, licking away precum, his lips pursing as he took half of his cock into his mouth.

He moved faster, pumping and sucking his cock, his fingers teased under Tomas’ balls. Tomas spread his legs, allowing Marcus to settle in between them.

Marcus’ mouth around his cock was a blessed relief. He closed his eyes and lets his head fall back against the headboard.

Tomas groaned, matching Marcus’ pace with cautious thrusts. One of his hands was against Tomas’ stomach, holding him in place, the other is wrapped deliciously around the base of his cock. Marcus swallows and swallows, taking him in deeper.

Pressure builds at the base of his spine, hot and sweet as his thrusts became more erratic. Tomas had let go of all reason, all sense fell away from him piece by piece until nothing remained but the heat of Marcus’ mouth and the movement of his own body

Marcus pulled off him, just as he felt the sense of relief coming to a climax. A frantic grab for condoms and lube in Marcus’ bag. He allowed his legs to be manhandled over Marcus’ shoulders who moaned and pushed into him. Fingers first. Slow teasing, testing.

They were kissing again, Slowly and intimately. Their bodies in full alignment, Tomas’ arms around Marcus’ neck, whose free arm was beneath him, palm travelling over the flexing curve of his back. He drew up one of his legs, pressing his heel into Marcus’ back.

A frustrated. “Get on with it.”

Then his cock, fucking Tomas hard, and fast.

Tomas let him, thrust his hips against the mattress and didn’t bother trying to get a hand on his own erection. He didn’t need it, just needed this. His desires may not always be healthy but he wanted them anyway, no matter the cost. What he desired right now was to push backwards, fuck himself on Marcus’ cock, rub himself off on the sheets beneath him, come hard enough to not give a damn about the consequences.

Marcus didn’t disappoint. He eagerly answered Tomas’ thrusts with his own, fucked into him without caution, no control. Tomas felt his orgasm building quickly and reached back to grab at Marcus’ hip, bringing him into his own climax.

Marcus rolled off Tomas. He lay there on his back, tired, and confused, satisfied. No comforting kisses, no words. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ignore the two account creators, they are both me i'm just trying to switch some works over to a separate account


End file.
